


Experimente

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [68]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Kink, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne legt Thiel einen Epilog zu „Das Moor des Grauens“ aufs Kopfkissen. Fortsetzung zu „Blutsauger“. Es war einfach zu verlockend …> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Kink – Experimente – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: Humor, Slash, Established Relationship, kinky & fluffy  
> Handlung: Boerne legt Thiel einen Epilog zu „Das Moor des Grauens“ aufs Kopfkissen. Fortsetzung zu „Blutsauger“. Es war einfach zu verlockend …  
> Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> Warnung oder Beruhigung (je nachdem, ob Ihr das gerne gelesen hättet oder nicht): Ich habe an den entscheidenden Stellen ausgeblendet … Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem ein bißchen kinky geworden, auch wenn es überhaupt nicht explizit ist.

***

Thiel wurde sehr unsanft geweckt, als die Werbung mit dreifacher Lautstärke loströtete. Mühsam richtete er sich auf dem Sofa auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Na, den Rest von Quincy konnte er sich dann auch schenken, nachdem er den größten Teil verschlafen hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Oha. Kaum war Boerne mal nicht da, kam er nicht mehr zu einer vernünftigen Zeit ins Bett. Aber wen wunderte das … so richtig verlockend war ein leeres Bett ja nicht. Vor allem, wenn man sich erst mal wieder daran gewöhnt hatte, daß das nicht so sein mußte. Trotzdem drückte er auf den Schalter der Fernbedienung und raffte sich auf. Wenn er den Rest der Nacht auch noch hier auf dem Sofa verbrachte, würde er das morgen bereuen. Er schlurfte ins Bad, putzte mehr recht als schlecht die Zähne, Boernes Vorträge über die Vorzüge ordentlicher Zahnhygiene im Ohr, warf seine Wäsche in den Wäschekorb und ging leicht fröstelnd weiter Richtung Schlafzimmer. Wo er eigentlich als erstes seinen Schlafanzug überziehen wollte, weil es nun doch nicht mehr Hochsommer war, aber bevor er dazu kam, wurde sein Blick von dem gehefteten Papierstapel angezogen, der mitten auf seinem Kopfkissen lag.

Er hatte ja schon aufgegeben, jemals wieder Boernes literarische Ergüsse zu Gesicht zu bekommen – und er hatte ihn deswegen auch nicht weiter gedrängt, wenn ihm das peinlich war. Aber natürlich war er neugierig, und irgendwie freute er sich auch, daß Boerne ihm die Geschichte dagelassen hatte, bevor er zu seiner Tagung aufgebrochen war. Er griff nach dem Papier und schlüpfte unter die Decke, damit ihm wieder warm wurde. Dann suchte er noch schnell seine Lesebrille und legte sich wieder bequem hin, den Ausdruck in der Hand.

_Das Moor des Grauens_

Er lächelte.

_Epilog._

Epilog? Thiel runzelte die Stirn und blätterte um.

_FSK 18_

Thiel starrte einen Moment lang das Blatt an, auf dem sich nicht mehr als dieser Hinweis befand, und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er hier offensichtlich in der Hand hielt. Sollte er wirklich …? Aber Boerne hatte das nun ganz gewiß nicht aus Versehen auf seinem Kopfkissen liegen lassen. Und außerdem … er konnte nicht leugnen, daß er verdammt neugierig war.

Er blätterte weiter.

…

Boerne konnte wirklich mit Worten umgehen, wenn er wollte. Und offensichtlich hatte er gewollt. Thiels Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Das war wirklich sehr … anschaulich.

…

Einen so kreativen Einsatz von Handschellen hatte er tatsächlich noch nie gesehen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, daß Boernes Interessen in diese Richtung gingen.

…

Und bisher hatte er auch nicht wirklich gedacht, daß _seine_ Interessen in diese Richtung gehen könnten.

…

Und wie sollte er jetzt einschlafen?

***

Als Boerne drei Tage später wieder zurückkam, hatte er den Epilog so oft gelesen, daß er den Text vermutlich auswendig kannte. Und sich jedesmal mehr gefragt, ob Boerne ihm damit eigentlich etwas sagen wollte. So ganz konkret. Daß er für solche … Experimente durchaus offen wäre, zum Beispiel. Natürlich hätte er das auch einfach so mal sagen können, aber wenn er ehrlich war, mußte Thiel zugeben, daß es ihm schwerfiel, sich eine Situation vorzustellen, in der Boerne ein solches Thema mal ganz unverfänglich hätte ansprechen können. Eigentlich hatten sie da ja nie groß drüber geredet. Also, wer was mochte. Das hatten sie auch ohne Reden herausgefunden – und nach der Lektüre von Meiers und van Helsings Abenteuern nach dem Abenteuer war er sich auch recht sicher, daß sie da das richtige rausgefunden hatten. Also, was die allgemeine Richtung betraf. Boerne mochte es ganz offensichtlich, wenn er dabei den Ton angab, da hatte er sich nicht vertan. Er hatte nur nicht verstanden, wie weit das ging.

Jedenfalls, er hatte die Handschellen sicherheitshalber mal mit nach Hause genommen. Für ein kleines Experiment. Wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, würde Boerne sich freuen.

***

_Epilog*_

„Und …?“ Er hauchte einen Kuß auf Boernes Schulter. „War das jetzt so, wie du’s dir vorgestellt hast?“

„Besser“, murmelte Boerne.

Thiel lächelte.

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um, und eine Weile lagen sie nur da, in einer losen Umarmung, bis sich Puls und Atem wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Jetzt würde ich trotzdem gerne die Geschichte selbst lesen.“ Er griff nach Boernes Hand, zog sie an sich und küßte Boernes Handgelenk. Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. „Wie die zwei sich verlieben. Und so.“

Boerne öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Mit soviel Liebe, daß es ihm fast Angst machte. Irgendwann würde er bestimmt wieder irgendwas dummes tun, was falsches, und Boerne weh tun. Das war ihm bisher immer passiert, in all seinen Beziehungen. Und besonders dann, wenn ihm die andere Person besonders wichtig gewesen war.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Boernes Blick hatte sich verändert.

„Ja.“ Er legte sein Gesicht an Boernes Schulter und atmete tief ein. Mußte ja nicht wieder so kommen. Er konnte es doch bestimmt besser machen dieses Mal, wenn er wußte, worauf er aufpassen mußte. Und Boerne hatte, im Gegensatz zu Susanne, seine schlechtesten Seiten schon lange bevor sie zusammengekommen waren gekannt.

„Wenn du wirklich willst, druck‘ ich sie dir morgen aus.“

Er nickte und spürte, wie Boerne ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich zog. 

Experiment erfolgreich.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> * Ja, ich bin so gemein ...


End file.
